


Checkmate

by Flyingheart



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Chess, F/F, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingheart/pseuds/Flyingheart
Summary: Alex and Lena find they have something in common- a love of chess! They end up playing chess together on game night.





	Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing a lot of chess lately and this idea came to me. I thought it would be best suited to Alex and Lena. I love the Alex/Lena pairing! :D

 

“Checkmate.”                                                                                                                                              

Alex sat back against the couch with a smug grin, taking a triumphant swig of her beer and James shook his head in concession.

“I think I’ll stick to video games,” he said with a smile, going to sit with Kara and Lena.

Winn was quick to take James’ seat. “My turn,” he said excitedly, “I’m gonna kick your ass this time Alex. I’ve been practicing.”

Alex let out a little laugh. “It’s adorable you think that.”

Lena watched them play from where she was sitting, more interested in their chess game than the videogame Kara and James were playing. It had been quite a while since she had played with anyone, but she still loved the game, despite the memories it brought up of her brother.

She watched as Alex expertly moved her pieces, quickly managing to block Winn. And despite Winn’s best efforts, he ended up losing again.

Alex tilted her head at him mockingly. “What was that you said about ‘kicking my ass’?”

Winn rolled his eyes at her teasing. “I just need a little more practice, I almost got you this time.”

“Keep telling yourself that Winn. I’m the undisputed chess queen.”

“More like undisputed pain in my ass.”

Alex laughed at his words. “Anyone else up for a game?” she asked smugly, not expecting anyone to say yes.

“I’ll give you a game.”

They all turned their heads to Lena who had spoken.

 “You play?” Winn asked.

Lena shrugged. “I played my fair share in college.”

Alex lifted her eyebrow in surprise. “You any good?” Even as she asked, she had an inkling that Lena would be.

Lena pursed her lips coyly. “I’ll guess you’ll just have to see.”

Winn let out a cheer at Lena’s words. “Yes! Kick her ass Lena.”

Alex rolled her eyes and Lena let out a little laugh and took her seat across Alex.

Alex considered Lena for a moment, eyes narrowing playfully. She didn’t really know Lena that well. She was more of Kara’s friend. Alex hadn’t conversed with her much more than small talk and the odd thing about work. And they certainly hadn’t done something as casual as play a game together. But Alex was intrigued. Lena wasn’t giving anything away by her expression.

Lena lifted her eyebrow at Alex expectantly. “Ready?”

Alex’s lips upturned in a small smile at the challenging look and she made her first move.

Kara, Winn and James all watched them with rapt attention at the beginning of the game. And just from Lena’s first few moves, Alex could tell she was playing with a pro.

And so Alex took her time making her move, much to Winn’s annoyance.

“ _Alex,_ it’s been almost half an hour and you still haven’t made your move.”

James and Kara had gone back to playing their videogame and Lena was looking at something on her tablet while she waited.

“This game requires patience and calculation, you can’t rush.”

“But we haven’t got all day. Let’s set a time limit. You both get five minutes per turn.”

Alex was about to object when Lena spoke.

“That’s fine by me.”

Alex’s mouth closed and she looked at Lena’s playful look.

“Alright, fine by me too.”

The game went much faster with the new time limit. Winn sat there with his phone, strictly timing them both.

And before they knew it, Lena had managed to corner Alex into a checkmate.

“Lena won!” Winn shouted out.

Kara and James both gave Lena a high-five.

Alex almost couldn’t believe it and, not used to being on the losing side, demanded a second go.

“Let’s play again, this time without the five minutes, see if you can win in a proper game.”

Lena grinned at Alex’s challenging expression. Much like Alex, she couldn’t back down from a challenge. And she was enjoying this playfulness between them.

“Alright, one more game.”

This time the game was much slower. Alex sat leaning over the board, eyebrows scrunched in concentration. She wasn’t going to let Lena win this time.

Lena watched Alex as she played, amused by her competitiveness.  

“So how did you get so good at chess?” she asked Alex, once she had made her move. “You don’t seem like the type who would have been in the chess club in high school.”

Alex let out a little laugh, looking up from the board at Lena’s small smile. “No, I definitely wasn’t in the chess club.” She looked back down at the board. “My dad taught me how to play, I used to play with him a lot.”

Lena smiled sadly. She knew the story of Alex’s father from Kara.

“What about you?” Alex asked.

“I started playing with my brother when I was very young,” Lena said, looking at the board. “And unlike you, I _did_ join the chess club in high school.” she smiled up at Alex playfully and Alex laughed. She found the idea of Lena being in the chess club unbelievably cute.

“Well, it’s nice to have some real competition,” Alex said playfully and Lena fought her smile.

The game went on for so long that both Winn and James left before it was finished.

Kara sat beside Alex on the couch with a tub of ice-cream, enjoying the game between her sister and best friend.

“Looks like you’ve finally met your match Alex,” Kara teased.

“We’ll see about that,” Alex said, not looking up from the board and Lena and Kara shared a smile.

Another hour passed and the game wasn’t even close to being finished. Kara had fallen asleep on the couch and Alex got up to get a blanket to put over her.

Lena smiled at the gesture and how Alex pushed Kara’s hair back and shifted her slightly into a more comfortable position.

Alex turned around to face Lena again, who was looking down at the board now, eyebrows scrunched in concentration. Alex pushed her own hair behind her ear, feeling a little awkward about practically being alone together with Lena now for the first time, with Kara being asleep.

She checked her watch, and it had just gone past midnight. She didn’t want to keep Lena here too long, knowing that she had work in the morning just like Alex did herself.

“We don’t have to finish the game,” Alex started awkwardly, “I know it’s kinda late and you probably have to go to work in the morning- and so do I.”

Lena smiled at Alex’s ramble, she could tell she was feeling nervous. And she knew that’s why Alex was suggesting that they didn’t have to finish the game. Because Lena knew how competitive Alex was and how much she wanted to win. The concentration on Alex’s face the past few hours had been enough to tell her that. And if Lena was being honest, she was enjoying herself a lot and she didn’t want the night to end just yet.

Lena tilted her head with a playful smile. “Are you afraid you’re going to lose again?”

Alex’s face shifted into surprise at the words. “Pfft…er, no,” she managed to get out. “I was just saying ‘cause it’s late and I thought you might want to go home.”

Lena smiled at Alex’s response. “Well, the game’s too good for me to quit now so I’m still game if you are?” Lena said and her heart warmed at Alex’s bright smile. She had assumed correctly.

“Well… I guess I’ll get us some more drinks then,” Alex said in answer.

The rest of the game had a more playful quality to it. And if Alex was seeing correctly, she could swear that Lena was almost flirting with her. But maybe that’s just how Lena was. Kara had never told her anything about Lena being interested in women. And the idea seemed a little too good to be true.

Alex caught Lena smirking up at her a few times and she tried to fight how her body warmed at the look. Lena’s cockiness was dangerously attractive.

She tried desperately hard to concentrate on the board instead of peeking glances up at Lena.

And her efforts worked because soon enough, she managed to beat Lena.

She punched the air in triumph, causing Lena to laugh at her.

“I have to say,” Lena conceded, “it was a good game.”

She held out her hand for Alex to shake and Alex took it with a smile, her nervousness coming back to her again at the feel of Lena’s hand in hers.

“Yeah… I haven’t had that much fun playing chess in a long time.”

“Me too,” Lena said softly.

There was an awkward little pause with neither knowing exactly what to say and Lena looked to her watch to check the time. “Oh god,” Lena let out a little laugh, “we really did let the time get away from us didn’t we.”

Alex laughed awkwardly, She moved to pack away the chess board and Lena helped her to put away their glasses and the leftover food away into the kitchen.

Alex awkwardly stood in the middle of the kitchen once they had finished. “I should wake her up and tell her to go to her bed,” Alex said, pointing at Kara.

Alex made her way to the couch and nudged Kara gently on the shoulder.

“Kara, wake up, we’re leaving now.”

Kara woke up slowly and sat up on the couch, rubbing her eyes. “What?”

“Lena and I are leaving now, you should go sleep in your bed.”

Kara checked the time and her eyebrows scrunched at the fact that Alex and Lena were still here. “You guys were playing chess all this time?”

“Yeah,” Alex said, feeling a little embarrassed.

Kara laughed sleepily. “That’s so cute.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, we’re going now okay.”

“Okay,” Kara said and she got up to hug both Alex and Lena goodbye.

Alex and Lena both walked out of the apartment together and Alex noticed that Lena didn’t have a car.

“You need a ride home?”

Lena thought about it a second. It would be far easier than calling her driver so late and so she agreed.

Lena walked with Alex up to her motorbike and Lena let out a laugh. It had been quite some years since Lena had been on a motorbike. And the thought of sitting behind Alex so closely as she rode her home was a little exhilarating.

Alex saw Lena’s expression and laughed. “Don’t worry, I’ll go slow.”

And Lena fought her smile, not giving away the real reason behind her expression.

Alex offered Lena her spare helmet and Lena put it on, lifting herself up onto the bike as gracefully as she could.

She held Alex around her middle and Alex started the bike, the vibrations buzzing pleasantly against them.

Lena held Alex tighter than necessary and Alex felt her body flush against every part that Lena touched.

They arrived outside Lena’s place and Alex helped Lena to get off the bike, both laughing as Lena managed to step off the bike.

Lena took the helmet off and pushed her hair back into place and Alex took her helmet off too.

“Thank you for the ride home,” Lena said softly and Alex smiled at her.

“Anytime.”

Lena looked at Alex’s shy expression fondly for a moment. She couldn’t help but notice how good Alex looked with her slightly ruffled hair and her flushed cheeks. “I had a lot of fun tonight.”

“Me too,” Alex smiled softly, “we should do it again sometime.”

Lena laughed at the line and Alex blushed, stuttering. “I meant, we should play again next game night. We both have a game each, we still need to play the decider,” she finished off smoother.

“I’d like that,” Lena said with a smile, before turning playful again. “I should warn you though, next time I won’t go so easy on you.”

Alex scoffed at the insinuation that Lena let her win. “Shut up, you did not!”

Lena laughed brightly, she was finding she loved teasing Alex. And Alex laughed too, at the playfulness between them.

Lena’s laughter softened and she stepped towards Alex, handing the helmet back to her. “Thank you again… for both the ride and the enjoyable evening,” she said with a soft smile, before taking a step back again. “Have a safe ride home,” she added.

Alex smiled at her in return and nodded, a little shy at Lena’s words and her concern.

She watched as Lena walked into her building and smiled as Lena turned back once more to wave her goodnight.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! I'm not sure if I will continue this just yet but if anyone likes it then i might!:D


End file.
